Dark Blue Return
by cypheroftyr
Summary: The rangers learn a hard lesson about betrayal when Billy gets his hands on one of the dark zeo crystal shards.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Blue Return 1/

It was another obscenely sunny day in Angel Grove California. Too bad one of its inhabitants could not enjoy the warmth of the beautiful day due to the pain in his heart. William Cranston was in his room, trying to compose himself after finally losing his temper with his friends. He had finally had of being the lackey, enough of being the one who had to be protected from putties, Tengas, Cogs and whatever else their enemies decided to throw at them on any given day.

Billy had finally blown his top at Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Katherine, Rocky and finally had having his clone take his place for months while no one noticed, to being turned into a kid, and then losing the protection of the Power was the worst pain of all for him, not being able to take the Gold powers because of what should have been an impossibility. Negative protons, something that should by all accounts not exist. "Leave it to me to find the unexplainable and have it be the cause of more pain." Billy muttered to himself angrily.

Billy had gotten injured in yet another failed attempt by Mondo to capture him. After a short time in the med-bay he was fine, but he could have sworn Tommy and Jason were actually angry with him for it! "At least Mondo thinks I'm worth bothering with. The others only notice me now if something breaks or if their lives are in peril. Well no more of that, the Rangers are on their own as of now. I am not a grease monkey and will not be treated as one by people who are supposed to be my friends!" Billy finished his rant by tossing the framed picture of him with the others into his closet. He heard his father pull up and enter the house. Billy's strained relationship with his father lately was another source of misery for the young genius.

It seemed as if they were getting further and further apart lately, as if he was a guest in the house rather than Hank's flesh and blood relation. Billy sighed and went down to greet his father. At least if I can't keep my friends, I can salvage my relationship with dad, I hope. Billy thought grimly as he went to greet his father.

"Hi dad, welcome home." Hank looked up at his son, not used to finding him home lately. It seemed as if when they were home together the two Cranston's hardly said more than two words to each other. "Hi son, you're home early." Hank wondered if Billy had quit his part-time teaching assistant job at Angel Grove University, or if he was off of work that day. It bothered him that he couldn't seem to remember his son getting older, almost an adult.

Billy smiled and offered his dad a seat on the couch."I'm off today dad. I...I just wanted to come down and talk, like we used to." Billy sounded melancholy at that, but he smiled slightly at his father, hoping he could rekindle the closeness they used to have. While Hank and Billy talk; the gang is still at the Power Chamber, shocked at Billy's outburst and his vehement anger at all of them for various offenses. Jason surprisingly got a good chunk of the abusive rant that Billy had let loose on them. He was still standing still, his gaze riveted to the floor in front of him.

Tommy came over and shook Jason's shoulder to bring him out of his stupor. "Jase, can you hear me? Snap to man, we need to find Billy and talk to him. I don't think any of us had a clue how angry he was with us." Jason raises his gaze to meet Tommy's. "No, I can't face him right now. He is right in some ways, really wrong on other accounts. He needs time to cool off, as do I. I will call you later 'bro." As soon as Jason let "bro" slip out of his mouth, he grimaced. He knew Billy had looked up to him and considered him a he had been unwittingly hurting his "little bro" since his return. He though he was protecting Billy's feelings by minimizing their time together.

"I should have known he was stronger than that, and that fact the he felt I thought so little of him hurts more than you can know. I failed him, and dishonored our friendship by trying to protect him instead of letting him stand on his own two feet. I gotta go, see you all later." Jason teleported off in a blaze of golden light, leaving Tommy and the others to contemplate what this could mean for them as friends and as a had to admit that Billy had saved them countless times and if he withdrew from them and refused to help any more, he shuddered at what that could mean for them as Rangers. But that is precisely why Billy blew up at us, because we only see him as the genius that saves us time and time again, not as a real part of the team anymore.

He looked over to see the rest of the Rangers chatting amongst themselves quietly except for seemed as if Adam was pissed off at everyone, most of all at Tommy and Jason. Tommy was shocked to hear Adam being so vocal, since the Green ranger was on the quiet side like Billy, and that thought came with a mental kick to the head. Tommy considered approaching them, but was saved the effort when Adam stalked off and teleported away, with the others following suit. Frustrated, he turned to their mentor Zordon. "Zordon, is there a way of restoring power of any kind to Billy? Or have these negative protons made it impossible for him to hold powers again?"

"TOMMY, THERE ARE THREE MORE ZEO SUB-CRYSTALS. I AM NOT SURE IF THEY CAN BE USED BY BILLY. THE NEGATIVE PROTONS HAVE CHANGED HIM ON A MOLECULAR LEVEL. I WILL ASK ALPHA TO SCAN FOR THE LOCATIONS OF THE REMAINING WARNED, THE BLACK ZEO-SUB CRYSTAL IS NOT TO BE USED, NO MATTER HOW BADLY BILLY WOULD LIKE TO BE AN ACTIVE RANGER. THE BLACK CRYSTAL IS ATTUNED TO THE NATURAL DARKNESS IN A BEING. IF IT IS FOUND, IT MUST BE DESTROYED OR LOCKED AWAY FOREVER. IF BILLY WERE TO BECOME ATTUNED TO ITS POWER, HE WOULD BECOME EVIL AND A FORMIDABLE ENEMY TO US. HIS KNOWLEDGE OF THE POWERS, WEAPONS AND COMMAND CENTER AS WELL AS HIS INTELLECT ARE VERY GOOD REASONS FOR HIM TO NEVER BE TURNED TO THE SIDE OF EVIL. IF WE SUCCEED IN FINDING THEM, I WILL NOTIFY YOU TOMMY. NOW GO, AND DO NOT MENTION THIS TO THE OTHER RANGERS UNTIL WE ARE ABLE TO FIND THE REMAINING SUB-CRYSTALS."

Tommy nods slowly letting the words Zordon spoke turn over in his mind. "Attracted to the natural darkness in a person." "But Zordon, Billy is one of the nicest guys I know. He isn't evil at all."

"TOMMY, BILLY HAS SUFFERED GREAT TRAGEDY AS A YOUNG CHILD, AND HIS RECENT EMOTIONAL DISPLAY IS PROOF THAT RIGHT NOW HE WOULD BE TEMPTED BY THE CALLING OF THE BLACK ZEO CRYSTAL. I WILL BE SURE TO WATCH FOR ANY CHANGES IN HIS BEHAVIOR IF THE CRYSTAL IS FOUND."

Tommy knew Zordon was right and teleported out to his house as he wondered what Billy was up to, and how he would react if he called or went over to Billy's house. Probably not too well, I'll leave him alone for least until tomorrow. I'll call him once I get home from school. Little did Tommy know waiting twenty-four hours to call Billy may be twenty-four hours too long.

While Billy and Hank had been spending time getting to know each other again, Adam had gone home to write Billy a letter, and also take the decorative dagger that he knew Billy was fond of that was mounted above his bed. Maybe, he will understand how serious I am if it's extreme, but I have to convince him that I am sincere in my apology. At the very least I can give him the dagger. He really likes the Obsidian blade and onyx hilt.

Adam dashes off to Billy's place as Hank is on his way out to get the pizza he ordered for dinner. "Hi Adam, Billy is in his room. I'll be back in about 30 minutes."

"Thanks Mr. Cranston, I'll make sure to behave. Bye." Adam heads in to the house and starts up the stairs as, but is stopped short by Billy standing at the top stair, glaring at him like he could murder him barehanded.

"You have 30 seconds to leave my home and never return Adam Park. I thought I made it apparent that I wanted nothing to do with you and your friends ever again." Billy stands there waiting for Adam to leave, or do something that would justify another tirade launched at him. Adam doesn't leave; he merely looks down to avoid the menacing look in Billy's eyes.

"Billy, I came to talk to you. Please hear me out, please." Adam looks up at Billy, not seeing the hard glare softened at all.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you or any of my other former friends Adam? No one took the time to listen to me, or better yet ever ask me for anything that wasn't related to being their greasemonkey. It was always, Billy can you fix this, we need a weapon, we need this but never we're going to the park, would you like to join us? Or, how are you, do you want some help around the Chamber? No, that never happened Adam." Billy was fairly shouting at Adam now, his anger threatening to get out of hand.

Adam steeled himself; he knew getting through to Billy was not going to be easy, but he had no idea that Billy was still so hot under the collar. Without flinching he met Billy's gaze and answered him in a normal tone of voice without yelling.

"Billy, I'm sorry for the way you have been treated. I know that my apology comes a day late and a dollar short as the saying I… I want you to know that I am honestly sorry for how you have come to feel about us. I am guilty as well, I know that." Adam pulls out the letter and the dagger. "Here, these are for you. Please at least read the letter. If you can't forgive me, I'll at least know that I am honestly sorry Billy. I never meant to hurt you. I can't speak for the others, but I would like you to at least know how I feel about all of this."

Adam puts the letter and dagger on the bottom stair and backs away, hoping Billy will say something or at least stop staring at him like he wants to rip him in half. Billy comes down the stairs and takes the letter, and is about to take the dagger when he realizes it's the one that Adam loves so much.

"Adam, you don't have to give me your favorite dagger. The letter will be sufficient to convey what you are trying to say."

Billy starts to hand the dagger back, but Adam refuses. "No, that's yours now. I have noticed the way you look when you see it and hold it. Consider it a token of our friendship, if you will allow me to continue being your friend Billy. I'll be around if you want to call me."

Adam exits before Billy can react to his gift of the dagger. True he admired it greatly, but for Adam to give it to him was another matter entirely. He went back upstairs to read the letter, leaving the obsidian dagger on his bed. Billy wasn't sure how to react to Adam's words which had struck a chord in him despite his anger.

"Billy, I know you are mad at us for how we have been treating you. No scratch that, today I saw that you hate some of us for the way we have been mistreating you. I…I'm sorry. I also realize that you may never speak to us, me again. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I want you to know I only thought I was protecting you from being hurt every time we went off into battle. I had no idea how much my "sparing of your feelings" was actually hurting you. I cry your pardon I want is for you to forgive me eventually, and to overcome your anger with me. If I you can do that, you will always have a place in my life. Consider the dagger my "white flag" I know how much you love it, and it is symbolic to me of what our friendship was before this fiasco; solid, unbreakable and unyielding. Enjoy the gift, please call me or let me know where we stand either as friends or enemies. I know it will take time Billy, so no rush.

Your friend, Adam L. Park"

Billy put the letter down, unsure of how to react to Adam's words. He reached over to the dagger, and held it in his hand, it felt different somehow, almost as if it was pulsing with energy inside the Obsidian blade. He kept turning it over in his hands, wondering if he was imagining the warmth and new feel of the dagger or if he actually could feel something calling to him from the black reflection of the blade. The sound of his father pulling up broke the hold the blade had on Billy for the time being. He put it back on his bed and went downstairs to greet his dad; Billy knew he was right about thinking it was calling to him; he would find out how right he was later but for now he had escaped the Black zeo crystal's spell over him.

Billy went downstairs to find his father setting out plates and cups for their dinner. Hank noticed that Adam wasn't with Billy and asked his son about it. "Where did Adam go? I thought he would still be here."

Billy looked embarrassed, since he had not told his father about his falling out with the gang. "His mother was expecting Adam home for dinner. I had forgotten something in his room the last time I visited him. I'm sure I'll see him again soon. Would you like assistance in setting the table dad?"

Hank noted the blush that had crept up on his son, but said nothing. "Sure, can you get a couple sets of silverware and I will get the drinks. Thank you Billy."

While they have dinner, Tommy was busy trying to coax Jason out of his house and to the park so they could discuss what to do about Billy. Jason was steadfast in his refusal to talk about it, and Tommy was getting exasperated quickly. "Jason, for crying out loud, I just want to talk to you. That's all, and we can't really discuss this over the phone. Stop being like this and come over Jase, this is getting ridiculous."

Jason sighed in exasperation."Tommy, there is nothing you can do now. I just need to think it through, how I can even approach Billy about this. He can be stubborn as an ox sometimes. I've only seen him like this when his mom was killed. That is not something I want to cope with again. Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow at school. At least I won't have to deal with Billy being there. My mom is calling me for dinner; I'll talk to you later."

Tommy gritted his teeth; he knew Jason was being just as bull headed about this as he could."Very well, I'll see you tomorrow at school Jason good night."

The boys hung up and go their separate ways for the evening. Back at the Cranston home Billy and Hank were sitting together playing chess, each concentrating until Hank called checkmate on his son.

"Man, you'd think for a pretty smart guy I could win at chess. Oh well, I concede dad, good game." Billy stands and puts the chess pieces away as his father stifles a yawn.

"Good game son, don't worry you'll beat me soon. I've been playing chess for years before you were born, it's strictly an advantage of experience over blinding intelligence. I'm going in for the night son. I'll catch you later."

Hank heads upstairs and is sound asleep almost as soon as he hits the pillow. Billy heads to his room to check email and then head to bed himself, seeing as how he did have to work the next day. Once he is in his room he notices the dagger again and picks it up, feeling the obsidian blade tenderly. "I really shouldn't keep this, its Adam's favorite, I'll see if he is online, maybe we can chat that way. I don't want to throw his offer of apology back in his face if he is willing to part with his favorite weapon." Billy mutters to himself as he logs in to the net and MSN Messenger.

He doesn't see anyone on line so he checks email and in the process cuts himself with the dagger.

"Ow, that hurt! Billy cleans off the wound and the dagger, glad it was only a superficial cut. He notices the spot on the dagger where his blood fell is shiny, almost pulsing. "I'm tired, that can't be right. It's almost like bloodshed is giving it some energy." Billy puts the dagger down, thinking he will ask Adam about it's origins curiosity has been piqued and he won't rest until he figures out what the hell is going on with that dagger.

He notices that Adam is he can ask now rather than wait till the next day.

LoneWolf: Hey Adam.

BlackFrogPrince: Billy! How are you? Is everything ok?

LoneWolf: Yeah, thanks again for the dagger. Actually I had a question for you. Do you know the origins of the dagger?

BlackFrogPrince: Um, I think my great, great Grandfather picked it up in Mongolia, why?

LoneWolf: Ok, this is gonna sound weird but I could swear it's giving off a kind of energy, almost like a pulse. I cut myself by accident and the spot where my blood landed seems to be brighter.

BlackFrogPrince: That is weird. I have no idea why it would be doing that if that's the case. May I suggest scanning it with our equipment?

LoneWolf: That would be a feasible course of action Adam. I'll make time later in the week. I am not ready to return to the scene of the crime as it were.

BlackFrogPrince: I understand. So may I ask if I am forgiven for now?

LoneWolf: For now yes, we need to talk you and I. Soon. The .

BlackFrogPrince: They are on their own Billy; I want to salvage our friendship. If they care, they know where to find you. I'm heading to bed now; I'll call soon as school work lets up. Maybe we can get lunch over in Stone Canyon and just talk?

LoneWolf: That would be fine. I'm off from the University Saturday and Sunday. I'll call you later to decide a time and place to meet. Good night Adam.

BlackFrogPrince: Night Billy, and thanks BlackFrogPrince: User has signed off and is no longer online LoneWolf: User signed off at 12:46 pm EST


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Blue Return 2/?

Billy logged off and went to bed, feeling uneasy about the dagger, but shrugging it off for now. Little did he know he would not be rid of the feeling any time soon. Morning came around with the gang heading to school and Billy getting ready for his day at the University later in the afternoon.

He had woken up in a bad mood, not really feeling up to going to work. but he was needed for an important project by the head of the physics department and he couldn't just blow it off. Fortunately his father had departed for work already, leaving Billy to stalk around the house alone. He went to work, enjoying the solitude of having an office and advanced scientific equipment to work with. While working Billy's mind drifted to the row he had with his friends. check that, former-friends he thought darkly. Instead of just letting the thoughts run amok in his head, Billy started to mutter to himself. "Damn friends. idiot negative protons. story of my life, denied what I deserve." Billy continues on in this vein until he has exhausted his vocabulary of expletives and curses for his former friends. he looks over and notices that he has a voicemail message, upon checking it he finds that his father has called and wants to know if he can make an early dinner with Hank.

He calls his father, a small smile finally showing on his face, after being so irritable all day. "Good afternoon, Wolf Tech" Billy toys with the wolf figurine on his desk as he asks for his father and is waiting to be transferred over. "Hank Cranston, Wolf Tech how can I help you?"

"Hi dad, I got your message. what are you planning on?"

"Well, I figured since our offices are close to the university, we could meet up for an early dinner. How is your day going so far son?"

"Not bad, I woke up in a bad temper but I feel better now. I'm done at 4:30. May I come to the office or shall I meet you elsewhere?" Billy asked as he finished writing down notes from his days work. He looked up at his computer as he finished off an email to his in as his father answered.

"You can come up Billy. I'll let the front desk know to expect you. How long do you think it will take you to get here?"

"I guess no longer than 15 minutes father. I'll be there no later than 5 pm. See you later, and thanks for thinking of this."

"You're welcome son, see you soon." Hank hung up and sent a quick email notification to the front desk and security that his son would be coming by that afternoon. Billy in the meantime finished his work, and checked his email.. He had a brief note from Adam.

To: 

From: .com

Subject: Dagger

_Hi Billy, I just wanted to send you a brief email while this was on my mind. I checked with my mom and I was wrong. The dagger came from Japan, while my great Grandfather was traveling about Asia. It may have come from the Tokugawa era, region of Japan as yet to be determined._

_I'll do a little more digging, and I'll let ya know what I come up with. Call me tonight if you have the chance._

_Later, AP_

"Hmm interesting, I wonder if this will have any bearing on the oddities I have noticed in the dagger. Oh well, I'll worry about it later. I need to meet up with dad soon." Billy finishes up his work and reports to the head of the Physics department. then leaves for the day. All the while he has the dagger on his mind almost like he can't wait to get back to it. He shakes off the thought as he heads over to meet his father. Once in the headquarters of Wolf Tech, Billy is ushered up to his fathers' office. He thinks of how ironic it is that his father's company is named after his beloved Wolf. He heads to the desk and let's the assistant know he is there to see his father.

"Hi, I'm here to see Hank Cranston, I'm his son William."

The assistant looks up from scribbling a note for whoever is on the phone and points to the door indicating he can go in.

"Thank you." Billy enters after knocking briefly and sits down in front of Hank's desk waiting patiently while his father finishes a call.

"Hi son, I hope you weren't waiting long for me." Hank says as he starts to shut down his computer and flips his voicemail on for the evening.

"I just arrived dad. traffic was a bit heavier than I anticipated coming over. Do you have an idea of where we are going to dine?" Billy queried of his father as he stood to follow Hank out to the lobby. He's quiet as they get in the elevator and head down to the parking garage.

"Oh I was thinking that Mexican place you love in Santa Barbara. It's early enough for us to drive down unless you'd rather not go there." Hank asks as he leans against the cool glass of the elevator letting his gaze wander over to the young man his son has become.

Billy chewed his lip for a bit, wondering what his father's reasoning was in going back to the Mexican place he favored prior to his mother's demise. "If you wish to go there father. it would be good to visit it again. I am particularly fond of their enchiladas." Billy allowed himself a small smile as he brought good memories of the restaurant and his mother to the fore of his mind.

He's broken from his reverie as they exit the building. "Mind if we take my car? You can leave yours in my spot and then we can get it on the way back. The lot is open 24hrs."

"Sure, if it's easier to do that dad. I don't mind. It will be good to be away from the city for short time. I'm glad you thought of this. We haven't spent time together in a long while dad." Billy said as they get in the car and head down to Santa 's quiet the whole way down there, letting his mind wander on the drive. More and more his thoughts go back to the dagger. He sits up as they pull in to Le Hacienda and his father gets out, wondering where Billy was mentally on the drive.

"Son, are you alright? You were so quiet on the drive here." Hank lets the words fall, to see if Billy will open up or clam up as he is usually wont to do. Billy looks at his father, wondering if this is some kind of test or if he is genuinely concerned for him. Don't be silly, he's your does care about you idiot. Billy chides himself mentally.

"I'm ok dad. I just let my mind wander free after a taxing day of formulas and theorems. Sorry that I worried you." Billy said, hoping his father would not press the issue with realizing that Hank was on a new, more feeling loving streak he would likely push for some kind of answer from his stubborn offspring.

"If you say so son. If you want to tell me later, I'm here for you." Hank left it at that entering the restaurant and getting a table. They sat down, with Billy feeling a little annoyed at himself for not being open as he could with his father. After they order Billy looks over at his dad smiling a little.

"Dad, don't worry too much about my mental wandering earlier. I've had some things on my mind. I haven't been too happy since I was unceremoniously granted my freedom by Principal Kaplan. It just seemed odd and not right. I had no idea you they could just pronounce you academically over-qualified and show you the door." Billy finished as he toyed with the straw in his realized that Billy's early "graduation" had been bothering him, but not to this extent.

"Son, why didn't you talk to Mr. Kaplan about this? I'm sure he could have explained it a little better than the way he gave you your diploma and showed you the door. Think of it this way, at least you now have the opportunity to work at a level that challenges you William. I know you have never been properly taxed by public schools since we moved here. Try to think of it as an opportunity rather than a rebuke because of your intellect."

Billy thinks on what his father just said, and allows himself the small concession that his father is right about this. He has been granted an opportunity to study the sciences at the university and he's actually getting paid for what he loves to do. "Thanks dad, I see your point, I should be grateful for the opportunities I have received." As Billy finishes his words their food comes, and they eat quietly, savoring the food and atmosphere. while each brought back memories in his mind of a loving wife and mother.

Once they were done eating, they walked down the boardwalk taking the long way back to the car, each man lost in his thoughts. Billy stopped to gaze out at the water, a sad look on his face. "Son, you ok?" Billy doesn't look at Hank, merely negating the answer with a shake of his head. He had let his thoughts run free and they all led back to the accident that had taken his mother's life and spared his own.

Years of therapy and comfort from his friends still had not helped heal the young man. Hank stood next to his son, unsure how a hug would be taken by Billy who had refused affectionate gestures from Hank for a long time. To hell with it, he's my son and he needs it whether he realizes it or not. Hank reached over and brought Billy to him in a close hug, hoping he would at least allow his father to comfort him.

Billy sank into the embrace like a drowning man, glad his father broke their unspoken rule about physical displays of affection. Billy eschewed it only because he felt like a child, but then and there he no longer cared about his own teenaged willfulness. After sometime, Billy untangled himself and collected himself mentally enough to start walking again. Without looking Hank in the eye he muttered his thanks. "Thanks dad, I got caught up in memories of the accident and. mom."

"Its ok son, I figured if you got mad at me I could always outrun you. You know we are allowed to cry sometimes, even if you feel like a little kid when it happens. I could tell you were holding back, but I can also understand we are out on the boardwalk. I don't think I would want to start bawling out here either." Hank said as they got to the car and got in. Billy hung his head, rubbing at his eyes, doing his best not to let tears fall in front of his dad.

"I'm fine really. I just would prefer any breaking down I do to be at home in private father. I'm overwhelmed right now, I didn't think coming here would affect me this badly. I'm alright now dad; can we please just go home?" Billy said as he finished buckling his seatbelt and gave his father a dirty look when he didn't put his on.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Billy asked rather acidly as he saw Hank was about to pull off.

"Oh, sorry William, I looking at me like that, please. I do forget things once in a while." Hank said sheepishly as they pulled off after he buckled up. The one good thing about his son, he was conscientious of others safety and using seat belts. Hell I would be too, if that's all that saved me when I was 9. Hank thought as he drove quietly to Wolf Corp, locating his son's midnight blue Mitsubishi Eclipse.

Billy hopped out and came over to the driver's side; giving his father a hard brief hug before heading to his car. "Thank you dad, I'll see you at home." He was almost to the door before he turned and waved at his dad, seeing him out of the garage. Billy drove home, with one thought in his mind. I have to find out more about the dagger. Maybe Adam will be online, and I can query him more about its origins. Billy got home and saw that his dad was watching the nightly news and smiled as he passed by.

"Goodnight father and thank you for tonight. I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier about the seatbelt, I just worry you know." Billy started up the stairs not giving his father a chance to reply. He wanted to leave things as they were; comfortable without being smothering.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Blue Return 3/?

Billy logged into his hotmail account to reply to Adam and then see if he was online. Unfortunately, a couple of people he really did not want to deal with were online as well.

"Just great, the very people I don't want to deal with are hanging out online." Billy grumbled to himself as he opened a chat window for Adam.

BlackFrogPrince: Hi Billy. I just got your email. I'm curious about the dagger too; let's discuss this over the weekend if you can wait till then.

LoneWolf: The weekend is fine. grrr dammit Tommy is pestering me with IM's. Hang on a moment please.

WhiteKnight02: Billy, c'mon at least respond even if it's only to tell me to bugger off.

LoneWolf: Thomas I am in the middle of another conversation that is more important. I see that you are online, but I am not ready to talk to you or any of my other so-called friends. Now bugger off as you put it.

WhiteKnight02: Uh, ok. Fine then Billy, you can't stay mad at us forever you know. We do want to resolve this soon. You know how to find me when you get tired of being angry with us.

LoneWolf: You'll find out just how long I can hold a grudge Thomas. Farewell.

LoneWolf: Sorry Adam.I had to be short with Thomas. The weekend will be fine with me, I don't have to go in to work, but I do have to run a few tests at the lab on Saturday morning. If you like, we can meet afterwards.

BlackFrogPrince: Sure Billy. Anything weird still going on with the dagger? Have you "felt" anything from it today?

LoneWolf: No, but I have had it on my mind all day. Something is bothering me about it. I just cant put my finger on it Adam. I'll try to figure it out tomorrow. I have the day off from classes and from work, so I can sleep in and work on it once I am well rested.

BlackFrogPrince: Have you been unable to get to sleep? Are you really alright?

LoneWolf: I'm fine, just the usual things that keep me awake at night Adam. No need to worry about it. Speaking of sleep, I should be heading to bed now. I'll call you Friday to set up a time and place to meet. Goodnight.

BlackFrogPrince: Night Billy, pleasant dreams. User BlackFrogPrince signed off at 11:02 EST.

LoneWolf: User LoneWolf signed off at 11:03 EST.

Billy logged off the computer and went to his bed, turning the dagger over in his hands as he thought about what to do about the situation with his friends. On the one hand, he wanted to have some sense of closure and not let it get really ugly between him and the guys.

"Why do these things always have to be so difficult?" Billy asked himself. He turned over, letting the dagger turn in his hands as his thoughts wandered to ways to get Tommy back. It seemed that no matter what, his anger always led back to Tommy and his grandstanding as their leader. Billy tried to dismiss it as just residual anger at the guys, but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

Billy turned over and decided to sleep; no matter how much he debated with himself he couldn't shake his anger at the gang. As he drifted off into a fitful slumber, the sensors in the power chamber picked up a faint signal from a Zeo shard. "ALPHA, ALERT TOMMY AND ASK HIM TO TELEPORT HERE IMMEDIATELY, THE POWER SIGNAL WE ARE GETTING IS FOR THE BLACK ZEO SHARD, I FEAR IT MAY HAVE ALREADY FALLEN INTO THE WRONG HANDS."

"Right away Zordon, I'm contacting Tommy now."

"Tommy, come to the Power Chamber immediately, we have located another Zeo shard." Alpha stood back as Tommy teleported in, looking a little confused at being summoned so late at night.

"What's going on Zordon? Did you find all the Zeo shards?" Tommy asked, hoping he could at least give Billy what he craved most return to active duty. Unfortunately Zordon's tone belies the truth of the matter.

"UNFORTUNATELY TOMMY, THE SHARD WE HAVE LOCATED IS THE BLACK ZEO SHARD AND IT IS WORSE THAN I THOUGHT. IT IS IN BILLY'S HOME, HE IS UNAWARE OF ITS PRESENCE. YOU MUST NOT LET HIM BECOME BOUND TO THE CRYSTAL. IF THAT HAPPENS, WE WOULD HAVE A BATTLE ON OUR HANDS THAT WOULD BE CLOSE TO IMPOSSIBLE TO WIN."

Tommy looks at the viewing globe, seeing Billy sound asleep. "Do I have to wake him? He will have a conniption if I just teleport in looking for another Zeo crystal he can't use. Can't it wait until the morning?" Tommy looks stricken as he contemplates what this will do the thin ice their friendship currently rests on.

"TOMMY, I'M AFRAID THIS CANNOT WAIT. THE LONGER WE WAIT THE STRONGER THE CHANCE THAT BILLY WILL BECOME BOUND TO THE DARKNESS OF THE ZEO SHARD. I REALIZE YOU MAY LOSE HIS FRIENDSHIP PERMANENTLY, BUT IT IS WORTH THE RISK OF LOSING HIM PERMANENTLY TO EVIL."

Tommy sighs and prepares to teleport out. "Where is the crystal Zordon? I should at least be able to show him what I'm waking him up for."

"ALPHA, WHERE EXACTLY IS THE CRYSTAL LOCATED IN WILLIAM'S HOME?" Alpha gave Tommy the printout silently, almost as if he hated to be a part of this whole ordeal.

"Thanks, I'm out of here." Tommy teleported in a red blaze into Billy's bedroom, trying to be quiet as possible, he failed on that account. After scanning the top of Billy's dresser, he turned to find Billy sitting in bed looking at him like he could shred him into nonexistence with no problem whatsoever.

"Have you resorted to such drastic measures Thomas? May I ask what brings you to my bedroom at 11:45 at night? I'm sure this is no social call.' Billy asks as he sat up a little straighter, letting his hand clench the handle of the dagger tightly. Something about it called to him to protect it from Tommy. "I asked a question of you, answer it or I'll toss you out the window."

Tommy sighed and stood up to face Billy, hating what he had to do, but he went into leader mode and looked Billy dead in the eye while speaking. "I hate to do this to you, but there are three more Zeo shards that have yet to be discovered, well make it two. The Black Zeo shard is somewhere in this room. It cannot be used by anyone. It is drawn to the darkness is a person and will turn them to evil. I know you are mad at us, but I can't let that happen to you. I know what it's like to be a pawn of Rita and Zedd. The Machine Empire would be overjoyed to have you on their side."

Billy stops Tommy with a gesture. "First and foremost, no matter the reason you have no right to be in my room at this hour. I do have a phone or you could have woken me up rather than pilfering my belongings like a common criminal. Secondly, what makes you think I would join either the Machine Empire or Zedd if I were to be turned evil? I can out-think those tin cans on my worst day and Zedd is a joke. Now if this Zeo shard is here, why not simply teleport it out? I'm sure Alpha could have done that, or do you need your pet genius to do everything for you? I suggest you get out of my room and never as long as you breathe speak to me again Thomas Oliver." Billy said as he stood up, clenching the dagger in his hand giving Tommy a dirty look.

Tommy let his glance flick to the dagger, realizing that it had to be the Black Zeo crystal. Someone must have forged it into a weapon allowing it escape detection for so long. He looked back to Billy wishing he didn't have to get rough, but it seemed it was going in that direction really quickly. "Billy, give me the dagger. It is the Black Zeo shard, and it's calling to your inner darkness. C'mon please don't make me fight you for it."

Billy looked at Tommy and smiled in a way that would normally be charming from the blonde. "I don't think it will have to come to that Tommy, after all a Power Ranger can never escalate a conflict, and that rule no longer applies to me I believe Oliver." Billy flipped the dagger in the air and it stayed there rotating slowly, as Billy looked at it, a curious look on his face. "I do believe we can even the odds Tommy, how about it Zeo I versus Zeo VII? Red versus cant you step up to the challenge? The Black Shard has chosen its owner Tommy; face it you and Zordon are way too late this time." Billy held his hand out, letting the power flow through him once again, a nasty grin hidden behind his helmet's faceplate. His uniform was black, with highlights in silvery-grey. The helmet was similar to the one he had as a Ninjetti Ranger, but it was a star, identical to Tommy's except for the colors.

"What's the matter Tommy? Cat got your tongue or aren't you glad to see your poor pathetic friend finally get what he wanted?" Billy taunted Tommy, a cruel laugh escaping him. He powered down and stared at Tommy, not masking the malice in his eyes or the contempt from his voice. "Go back to Zordon and tell him that his great white knight has finally lost. Don't worry you and the others will be seeing me soon enough. Just hope I don't see you first, now get out before I decide to play with my new powers by playing kick the Ranger."

Tommy was shocked into stillness, as he realized he had basically stood there as his friend; check that former friend let the darkness overwhelm him, and basically welcomed it like an old friend. Billy mocked him for his failure, enjoying taunting Tommy for the first of many times. "Very well, we will find a way to stop you Billy it's for your own good as well as ours."

Tommy teleported out; landing in the Power Chamber with a somber look on his face. "Zordon, I failed to reach him in time. Billy is now Zeo Ranger VII, Black. This is going to be bad for everyone good and evil alike."


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Blue Return 4/?

Tommy stood there, a picture of defeat as he waits for Zordon to say something to him

"TOMMY, GO HOME. THERE IS NOTHING TO DO FOR NOW, BRING THE OTHER RANGERS HERE AFTER YOU ARE DONE WITH SCHOOL TOMORROW. I WILL ATTEMPT TO FORMULATE A PLAN OF ACTION BY THEN. GOODNIGHT TOMMY."

Tommy left, Zordon's tone leaving no room to argue. He went to bed, fearing telling the others that he had failed so spectacularly. Meanwhile, Billy was up and smiling at having bested Tommy. He closed his eyes, letting the darkness flow through him. Billy finally went to his computer and was about to email Adam but he figured let Tommy tell them that he was back; at least in a manner of speaking.

Billy finally went to bed, awaiting the repercussions of his actions from the others. He did feel bad about Adam, but that could be dealt with later. The next morning comes with the gang meeting up at school. Tommy looks like he is walking the last mile, but refuses to tell them what is going on. Once school is over, he rounds up all the Rangers and asks them to come to the Command Center, once there he finally speaks.

"Um guys, I have bad news for all of you. There are three more Zeo shards out there. Well two now that we don't know the location of. The third, the Black Zeo shard has been found and claimed by someone. Unfortunately that person is someone who has a huge grudge with us, is frighteningly intelligent and knows us all well.

Billy has the Zeo shard, but it's not a good thing. The Black shard is drawn to a person's inner darkness, the evilness we all have but control or don't act upon. As we all know, Billy has been pretty ticked off at us for the last few days. He has the shard, and he is planning to use it against us. I failed when I tried to get it from him; it seems that only served to make him madder at me. We should all be on our toes, since he knows us too well to take chances on letting our guard down. That's all from me for now."

The others stand there, unable to process what Tommy just wanting to hear that Billy willingly let himself be drawn to evil like that. Adam looks at Tommy, wanting to say something, wondering if the dagger he gave Billy had any connection to this happening. "Tommt, did the crystal look like?" Adam asks hoping he will not hear that is was the dagger he had given to Billy.

"It was formed into a dagger, he was holding onto it for dear life. I'm afraid I failed this time guys. Let's just do what we can to get the other two shards and work on helping Billy to become good again. Should you see him, or hear from him let Zordon know. I need to get home; my parents are expecting me for an early dinner. See you later." Tommy teleports out, not letting the others have a chance to say anything. Adam is standing at a console, eyes closed and shaking slightly. He opens his eyes to find the others looking at him expectantly.

"Guys, I need to get home as well. My mom will be looking for me soon. Catch you all later." Adam teleports out without another word and goes to call Billy, hoping he can get through to his friend.

Billy looks over at the phone when it rings wondering if it will be one of his former friends or his father. He decides to pick it up and answer, figuring he can always hang up if it is someone he would rather not speak to. "Cranston residence, William speaking; hello Adam."

"Billy, please tell me it's not true. I could never live with myself if that dagger was actually the dark crystal and I gave it to you."

Billy laughed coldly as he wandered into the living room. "No need to apologize or feel badly Adam. I should be thanking you after all. You have given me back something I have desperately wanted for months. Be glad of that fact otherwise you too would be on my list for payback. Now if you don't mind I need to get some things done before my father gets home. I'll be in touch soon Adam, and thanks again."

Adam stood there with the phone in his hand, wondering what kind of hell this would bring for them. He finally hung up the phone and went to the den to help his mother with some of the housework. Rocky, Tanya and Jason are in the power chamber running a few tests to see if they can somehow purify the crystal thus allowing Billy to keep the power and not be evil. After a short time Jason looks up to the tube housing their mentor.

"Zordon, so far we have come up with nothing. I don't know what else we can do for now."

"VERY WELL JASON. FOR NOW WE WILL CONTINUE TO ANALYZE THE DATA ON THE ZEO SUB-CRYSTALS. I WILL BE IN CONTACT ONCE WE HAVE MORE INFORMATION. I SUGGEST YOU ALL GET SOME REST, SINCE WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT BILLY MAY DO NOW THAT HE HAS THIS POWER."

The assembled Zeo rangers teleport out, with Tanya heading to the park instead of home. She feels like this is partially her fault, she should never have taken the Zeo shard. It should have gone to Billy. After all he had been a Ranger for the longest amount of time. As she wandered the park, she collided into a person and stumbled back. She looked up to find that she had run straight into Billy.

He looked down on her with a scowl on his face, giving no false assumptions as to how he felt about her or the other Zeo rangers. "Watch where you're going Sloan, or is common courtesy no longer part of being a goody two- shoes." Billy said this with such coldness in his voice Tanya nearly flinched and wished she had a light jacket. Billy went around her and continued on his way, giving her only a fleeting thought.

She picked herself up off the ground and went to Adam's house to find him staring at the television in his room blankly. "Adam?" Tanya queried gently, realizing Adam felt as guilty as she did. maybe more so.

"Hey, come in." Adam says as she sinks on the bed with him and he caresses her cheek gently. "What's wrong? You seem upset."

Tanya laughs, the humor never reaching her eyes. "I ran into Billy on my way here. He could have frozen a glacier with his gaze. I think we are all in trouble, to say I'm upset would be the understatement of the year." Adam hugs her close and kisses her cheek.

"This is all my fault Tanya. I gave him the dagger. he was drawn to its spell because of how he was feeling. Damn, couldn't I have given him something that won't cause our destruction?" Adam berates himself.

Tanya gently pulls his face to hers. "Adam Lucas Park, stop blaming yourself. You had no idea that dagger was the black Zeo shard, its not as if you handed it to him with a smile and full rights to enact revenge on us for some imagined slights! Now we need to all think of a way to help him see we aren't the enemy, ok?"

Adam sighs and stands up. "I know you are right. I'll call you after we have dinner ok?" Tanya smiles and kisses him on the cheek as he walks her out to the front door. "I'll ring you later, don't worry we'll get through this, all of us."

Tanya leaves to head home and Adam comes inside to help his mother set the table for dinner. Meanwhile, Billy is in the forest working out his new powers plotting ways to get back at his former friends. Dad and Adam will be the only ones who will be spared. The rest shall fall at my feet begging for mercy before I'm done with them. Billy thought as he scored a tree with his black lightening. After getting bored with his games, Billy heads home to see if his father was around. Just because he was now evil, it didn't mean he couldn't finish re-connecting with his father it would make things easier once he took over the world.

His trip home is interrupted by running into Aisha, Rocky and Tommy as they are passing through the park to get to the youth center. Billy stopped, smiling at them, wondering if he should start his campaign of revenge then and there. "Well, looks like I won't have to look far for you losers after all."

Rocky snarls at Billy, unhappy at the change in his friend while they had never been really close Rocky saw how this turn of events had hurt Adam and for that Billy had a big debt to pay. "You have a lot of nerve calling us losers Cranston. You are the one who was too weak to resist the crystal's calling." Tommy cursed inwardly, knowing how personally Billy would take that statement.

Billy merely smirked and summoned his powers without saying a word and hurled a huge bolt of black lightening directly at Rocky. Rocky managed to get out of the way, but not unharmed as he landed on his back grimacing in pain. "Let that be an early lesson that all bets are off kids. Next time we meet, there will be no end until either side has won." Billy teleports out in a streak of pure black energy, letting them think about what has just happened.

Tommy helped Rocky up and teleported to the Command Center…thinking that it may be worse than they imagined, Billy was on a path of destruction that wouldn't end until every one of them had paid up in full for hurting him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Blue Return 5/?

Billy landed outside of his home to find the lights on in the living room, meaning that his father was back from work. He entered their home and came up behind his father quietly. "Hello father sorry that I wasn't home to greet you." Hank Cranston jumped as he heard his son's voice directly behind him. He thought as he stilled his heart and turned to see his son flipping through his issue of Popular Science that had come in the day's mail.

"No problem Billy. I figured you would be home eventually. I didn't even hear you come in. I must be getting slow in my old age." Hank attempted to crack a joke to ease the tension he felt all of a sudden.

Billy smiled and continued to flip through the magazine as he considered what his father said. _I've never been able to slip by him before; I know I don't walk that softly. Maybe stealth is an added benefit of the Dark Zeo shard. Good._ Billy thought as he put the magazine down and looked over to his father. "Dad, what's wrong? You seem wound up all of a sudden." Billy asked as he went into the kitchen to start some coffee.

"Nothing is wrong; I'm tired from a long day at the office. You seem different, like you've made up your mind about something and woe unto whoever tries to stop you. Is there still something going on between you and the others?" Hank asked, careful to keep his tone neutral as he awaited Billy's reply.

Billy filled his mug and handed Hank his as he sat at the table. "Dad, I had a falling out with the guys. Adam has reached out to me to make amends and I intend to. Tommy, Jason and the others are a different story. I…I don't know how to explain it. We all drifted apart once I graduated, and it seemed as if none of us were friends for real anymore. I finally blew up at them the other day- I guess our time has ended as friends." Billy said as he finished his coffee and looked at his father to see what Hank's reaction would be.

Hank sighed as he refilled their mugs. "Billy, you and Jason have been friends since you could talk. Is it that serious to end almost a life-long friendship? Good friends are few and far between William and to throw that away over whatever happened could be a huge mistake." Hank was shocked that Billy would even entertain the idea of tossing away his friendship with Jason over whatever had happened.

Billy smiled coldly as he drank his coffee. His father had no idea that he was not merely tossing out their lifelong bond, but he had been used for nothing more than a glorified mechanic for months while his friends carried on around him. "Father, what I am going to tell you must never leave this home, this is between us as father and son. I am only telling you so that you can understand the source of my anger towards them."

Billy stood then paced for a moment as he decided how to begin his tale. He got more coffee and sat down at the table before he began to speak. "Father, a couple of years ago I became a Ranger. I was the blue one; I'll leave it to you to figure out who everyone else was. We went through many battles, new powers and almost lost our lives a couple of times. After we lost our last set of powers, the Ninjetti powers we were granted a new source of power called the Zeo crystal. It would give the bearer of a shard powers ten-fold more powerful than the ones we had lost.

I was the only Ranger who was his proper age due to a device I created while the time stream was affected. That part no one would remember. Everyone else quested for a shard of the crystal. I remained at the base in case there was an attack while the others were gone. Once the Zeo quest was completed, I stepped down out of fairness since I hadn't quested for the power.

After a while it seemed as if by giving up my place on the team, I had also been relegated to the sidelines in their lives. I only saw them when they needed repairs or a new weapon. I became very bitter and needless to say I regretted my decision to step down. That bitterness and anger finally came to a head last week. I blew up at everyone and stormed out. Only Adam has tried to work it out with me. When he stopped by it wasn't to give me anything I left in his room, but to apologize. I have been talking to him but it's still going slowly. Now, that is why I have decided to drop them as friends' father, not over something so simple as a stupid argument."

Hank Cranston sat there, dumbfounded at what his son had just revealed to him. He had a slight idea his son might have been helping the Rangers because of his intellect, and had that part confirmed when Billy had to be healed by the Alien Rangers who had appeared on his doorstep once Billy disappeared for a week or so. But to think Billy, his Billy had been a Ranger was bordering on the unbelievable. Not that he didn't think Billy was capable, but he had to admit Billy was a klutz as a child and not much better until he started taking gymnastics for his coordination.

Hank finally gathered enough wits to speak. "Well, I…uh, son I can't think of anything to say to that. If that's what you feel is necessary then follow your heart. I would still ask you to talk to them, find out what they felt during that time. Maybe, you can salvage more than your friendship with Adam. He's a great guy but Jason has been like a brother to you. I'd hate to see your friendship crumble over anything." Hank said as he finished his coffee and stood up to go to his room. He needed to think about what Billy had told him and wonder what if anything was wrong with his son. Billy seemed…not right for lack of a better term.

"I'm going to my room for a bit. This is a lot to swallow son. All I ask is that you think things through before you do something you'll regret in the future." Hank finished as he started down the hallway towards his room.

"Don't worry father, I'll be sure to think all of my actions through before doing anything. Go relax; I'll be in my room if you need me." Billy rinsed out his mug and went to his room to log in and check email, then finish the schematics on his Zord. The bigger problem would be actually constructing it.

While Billy was plotting what to do to his former friends, the others were gathered in the Power Chamber wondering what to do about Billy.

"Tommy and Jason he has been your friend for so long, can't you get through to him?" Rocky asked from the medical table he was on while he was scanned for injuries. Jason sighed and slid down the wall as he mentally kicked himself over the predicament they were in.

"I've been his friend since we could talk practically, but he's got it stuck in his head we're the enemy and nothing will change that. Once Billy gets his mind set on something it's almost impossible to change his mind."

Tommy looked over to the assembled rangers, and he wished he had been able to find the dark Zeo shard before it claimed their friend. He stopped at that thought- when was the last time any of them had honestly treated Billy as a friend and not a mechanic? He glanced over to Rocky, Tanya and Adam. They were all new to the team, and Tanya was a ranger because Billy had stepped down. Should any of them have stopped him? Then what would have happened to Tanya? She was in a screwed up time line, with no friends or family to speak of. He sighed as he realized everyone had a small part to play in the drama that had become their lives as rangers.

"Rocky, I honestly don't know what to say. I thought about how we really stopped treating him as a friend at some point after he stepped down. I think he's justified on that point but that doesn't excuse him trying to fry you. I think he'll target Rocky and Tanya the most. Rocky because you're the Blue Ranger and Tanya because you "took" his place on the team and in our lives. We just need to be wary of him. He has plenty of free time to think up ways to get back at us and the resources to do it. I think we should get home before our parents start to look for us."

Tommy finished his update, and then he stood up and looked over everyone that was there. Tanya, Adam and Kat didn't have too much to say. Kat was still in shock over what had transpired; Adam felt guilty because he had given Billy the dagger and because he knew that Billy didn't intend to harm him. Tanya wanted to give back her Zeo crystal if it would make things right with this whole mess. Jason had stood up and was helping Rocky off the med table. Rocky was pissed off at Billy for succumbing to the power of the dark Zeo shard and Jason wished he could talk some sense into Billy but he knew that Billy felt alone and betrayed by everyone and wouldn't listen to reason for the moment.

"Tommy, wait for me. I want to talk to you." Jason said as he joined Tommy at the console so they could teleport out together.


	6. Chapter 6

_Quick tidbit… been a long time since I wrote anything for this one. Real life and such has been stressful. But now that I have a little bit of free time, there should be more writing going on._

_On with the show._

"Tommy, wait for me. I want to talk to you." Jason said as he joined Tommy at the console so they could teleport together

They landed at a secluded spot in the park and found a bench in the darkness. Mostly to have a private discussion about their issues with Billy and to mask any unexpected emotion that may come from their talk. Jason was kicking himself mentally over what had pushed their former friend over the edge into enemy territory.

Jason sat down and looked dejectedly at the grass, while Tommy sat on the other end of the bench, unsure how to proceed with the topic at hand. He was spared starting off the conversation when Jason spoke up.

"We may have to destroy him Tommy. As much as I hate to say it, we may have to fight to the bitter end against him. I've been thinking about this all day man. Billy is stubborn, and he also holds grudges like no one's business. Once he settled on the idea that we wanted him out of our lives that was it. The hard part of this isn't so much that he's evil, that's mostly that damn Dark Zeo shard's doing. The hard part was that he knew how much Billy had to be hurting for him to give in to the darkness.

What hurts is that we all had a part to play in it. Before you say anything about him being weak, and foolish… that's one thing that I'll never say about Billy. He's not weak and he's no fool. No one who's weak could have overcome the things he dealt with in his life. He's no fool because he took power when it came to him the second time around. Yeah, it's a Dark Power but he didn't let it slip by him again. I've decided that the guy who was my little bro' is gone for now. We have to fight what's replaced him as the Black Zeo Ranger."

Tommy didn't say anything until Jason finished speaking; he just slid down the bench and spoke in low clipped tones, echoing the somber tone of Jason's speech. "Jason, on the one hand I'm relieved to hear you say that but on the other it kills me to hear that come from you. I know how much you care for Billy as a friend, hell more like your little brother. I feel almost as bad as you if that's possible Jase."

Tommy leaned back and stared up at the sky, he felt helpless and angry at the situation they found themselves in. He hated the fact that their former friend was on the warpath and there was nothing they could say that would assuage his hatred of them. Tommy sat forward and looked at Jason in exasperation. "Any clues as to what we could do Jase? Going to his house and demanding the shard will likely get us zapped by his new powers, and teleporting him out won't work. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if he's already cloaked himself from our scanners. Goddamit Jason, what are we going to do?"

Jason watched Tommy jump up and pace like a caged animal for a bit, before he spoke. "I don't know actually. Confrontation won't work, and he's probably sitting around now plotting ways to get back at all of us. I don't have a clue what to do Tommy; I mean we grew up together but if the way he looked at you and the way he went after Rocky is any indication that guy is gone and a right bastard has taken his place."

No sooner had Jason finished his sentence than Billy came sauntering down the path to them. He stopped and nodded to both of them, and smiled as if he'd just heard a great joke. "Speak of the devil" Jason growled as he went into a defensive stance against his former friend.

Billy laughed and started to circle them, keeping his eye on both of his former leaders for the first hint of a fight from them. "Now Jason, I may have changed a bit but don't you think calling me the Devil is a bit much? I mean, I'm not a nice guy much longer but that's really going over board don't you think?" Billy stopped walking and stood a couple feet back from them, and waited.

"What's your game Cranston? Where you eavesdropping the whole time, decided to come gloat and threaten us like the rest of the useless villains we've taken out before?" Tommy ground out his words like it hurt him to speak to Billy civilly any more.

Billy just cocked his head and smirked at Tommy before he turned to Jason and ignored the Red Zeo ranger out of pure spite. "You know Jason; if you'd been this forthcoming earlier we might not be in this situation. It tugs at my cold, darkened heart that you are so concerned about what to do with me. I'll spare you any more agonizing over that Jason Scott. What I want is revenge, and there is nothing you can do about it. Nothing would please me more than to have Tommy boy here on his knees before me, bound and at my mercy. There's nothing compared to what I'd love to do to you… my big bro', who was always supposed to protect me, be there for me Jason. Guess you didn't do such a good job at that huh?"

Billy had gotten closer to Jason while he spoke, and Jason had been wary but hopefully that Billy had somehow come back to his old self, especially when he spoke just to him… but that wasn't to be as Billy stopped a couple inches in front of him and smiled cruelly before placing his hand on Jason's chest and teleporting them away from the park, as Tommy reacted a split second too late to stop their teleport. He just growled at his slowness and teleported out to the Command Center, as soon as he arrived he found the other rangers there with shocked looks on their faces. Zordon had summoned them as soon as he saw Jason's signature disappear from the Morphin grid.

"TOMMY, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO JASON? HIS POWER SIGNAL JUST VANISHED FROM THE GRID. WE HAVE BEEN MONITORING ALL OF YOU SINCE BILLY TOOK THE DARK ZEO SHARD TO TRACK YOU. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE HE MAY HAVE TAKEN JASON?"

Tommy punched a console and turned to their mentor with a sad look. "No idea Zordon. He got close enough to grab him and neither of us did anything! We dropped our guard for just the right amount of time and he got Jason. Who knows what he's doing to him?"

Tommy threw a book at the nearest wall and made a noise between a growl and scream before he turned to face the others. "I failed you all, again and worst of all Jason is suffering for my stupidity. Alpha, find Jason… don't stop until you must recharge. Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Tommy swore and kicked the console and swiftly regretted it. The others looked at him with a mixture of anger, fear and pity for what their leader must be going through. Rocky spoke up, or tried to as a glare from Tommy cut off whatever he was about to say. Instead Tommy stalked off to a console to try and track Jason.

Zordon sent the ranger's home with a caveat to watch themselves especially in the evening and when they were alone. When Tommy didn't leave immediately, Zordon forcefully teleported him out to his room where Tommy landed in a heap rather than on his feet as usual. He dusted himself off and swore a blue streak in his mind. He flopped onto his bed and tried to think of where Billy might have taken Jason… while he pondered where his friend was, Billy was getting down to the business of revenge on his former "big bro" with a malicious gleam in his eyes and a feral smile.

Billy wandered around the cage he'd put Jason into, all the while letting his knuckles rap against the aluminum bars at random intervals. He'd hoped to rattle Jason a bit before playing with his captive. Instead he got stony silence and glares that would have killed Billy ten times over if the old saying were true. Once he tired of trying to get some kind of reaction out of Jason, Billy sat in the office chair that faced the door of the cage and watched Jason for a while, but he realized that Jason was not going to be an easy mark for his revenge and he'd have to work for any kind of reaction of the former ranger he held captive. Billy sighed theatrically and finally spoke to his former friend, for no other reason than to goad him into reacting, hopefully.

"You know Jason, if you'd do or say something we could get this over with much faster. You do realize that by playing the stoic hero, waiting on your friends to rescue you that I'll draw this out as long as I can before I get bored of playing with you." Jason said nothing, just noted his surroundings and stared back at Billy with a coldness that would surprise anyone who knew Jason. He finally spoke after Billy continued to watch him with the same detachedness that he'd seen him observe science projects with, not people.

"Billy Cranston, I don't know why you have turned on me like this, but I'm not going to cry and squirm for you. I won't beg for you, because you wouldn't do this to me. I don't know what made you snap but I refuse to believe my friend would do this to me. Do what you William but I will will not break for your amusement."

Billy smiled and clapped once Jason was done. "Excellent Jason, all you missed was saying I'd be sorry when your friends showed up to rescue you. Are there any more cliché's you'd like to throw at me, or can I start to have fun with you finally?"

Jason just glared and sank back in onto the metal cot in the cage. He'd be damned if Billy saw one iota of anger, fear or anything else out of him. He'd rather die with a scream in his throat than give the monster who'd replaced his friend the satisfaction of watching him break down. His resolve to remain stoic was tested as he felt a collar and restraints appear from nowhere on his neck, arms and legs and several lengths of chain that pulled him into a spread eagled position on the floor.

Billy entered the cage and circled him while he decided where to strike first with his weapon of choice, a whip that had been beaded and scored with small barbs at random intervals along the six foot length of the thing. Billy gave the whip a few cracks over Jason's bare chest to test out the sound and snap of his toy before he decided to start in on his bro'.

"Anything else smart to say Jason? No words of how much I'll regret this when I'm myself again?"

Jason remained quiet, his eyes focused only on the weapon in Billy's hands and the look of delight on his face as he contemplated what to do with his weapon.

Billy just smiled and cracked the whip a couple more times before starting in on Jason's exposed flesh. He kept going until Jason finally screamed as the whips barbs left a trail of crimson on his upper chest and abs. "So you finally made a noise? What happened to I won't beg for you Billy? What happened to break? That last scream sounded like begging to me. Maybe I should go lower with my new toy? See how much you can take when I'm aiming straight for your manhood?" Billy chuckled and gave one last snap to Jason's face before he decided to call it a night. After he exited the cage, Jason's chains receded and a bowl of water and some bandages appeared. Billy stood there while Jason tried to roll over and at least clean some of the blood away… instead he laid there within arms reach of the water.

"I wouldn't lay there too long Jason. Those cuts could get infected, and I wouldn't want you dying of a simple infection before I really had fun with you. I may check on you tomorrow, but for now get some rest… you're going to need it before I'm done with your body and your mind."

Billy headed off into the darkness that surrounded the cage and teleported back to his home, leaving Jason to fend for himself. Jason barely could keep from tipping the bowl over in his feeble attempt to reach it, but he finally got to it and cleaned up the worst of his wounds. He cursed Billy mentally and then realized he was alone, in the dark with no way for his friends to find him if he knew Billy well enough. He didn't even have a clue as to where "here" was. He closed his eyes and lay where he was, as it was too much effort to move to the cot a few feet away.

As for Jason's captor, he was planning his next phase of revenge, against Tommy and Rocky. He smiled as he thought up the perfect torture for those two and drifted off to a slumber filled with dreams of vengeance and mayhem caused by the new Dark Zeo Ranger.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Blue Return 7/

Dark Blue Return 7/?

While Jason struggled against his bonds in the cage that Billy had him shackled to; the other Rangers were at wits end trying to track Jason down. Tommy had taken Jason's abduction harder than the rest of the team. He kept berating himself as if he could have moved fast enough to stop a teleport that had already started. He was at the Command Centre every free moment, as he tried to track down where Jason could have been hidden from them.

If Tommy only knew that Billy had hidden Jason right under their noses, well feet he'd have kicked himself for his lack of seeing what had been laid right in front of him the whole time. Billy had Jason in one of the lower chambers of the Command Centre, safely cloaked from the scanners a few meters over their heads. Billy had rigged up a video feed so he could watch the action overhead and enjoy the torture that Tommy had put himself through since he'd abducted Jason a few days prior. He looked over to his captor who was stonily silent while Billy stalked around his cage.

"Jason, you've been so quiet today. It's only been a couple of days since I took you from Tommy. Are you going to resort to silence until they find you? Or do you still think that I'll come to my senses and stop this?" Billy didn't expect a response from Jason but he did decide to get a few licks in before he stepped out for the day. He unfurled the whip and gave it a few snaps over Jason's head before he stood behind him. Instead of having Jason laid out spread eagled on the floor, he had his captive upright with Jason's hands bound behind his back and a thick collar that kept Jason's head held high and didn't allow much movement.

To Billy's annoyance, Jason remained silent and faced forward, while he waited for Billy to get on with his act. Billy smiled and let the whip speak for him until Jason finally cracked, and let a groan slip out and finally let go of his pride and screamed until he sagged against the chains holding him up. Billy stopped, but smiled at his former friend as the chains receded and Billy let Jason collapse onto the bed in the cell. Since Jason was in no shape to clean his wounds, Billy cleaned the worst of them, and then left Jason to his own devices for the remainder of the day.

While Billy went off to work as if nothing was wrong, and he wasn't holding his former friend hostage in his cellar while the others were at school unsure of what to do about their newest enemy. Tommy was a basket case so everyone gave him a wide berth when they came in proximity to their leader; especially Adam. Adam felt low as he'd ever had in his life, and despite what the others had said to him he still blamed himself for Billy's turn to the darkness.

Tanya had tried to console him but nothing had worked to make Adam feel better about the situation. He had his own plan to try and rectify the situation but hadn't shared it with the team because he knew they wouldn't go along with it. He managed to avoid everyone and slip off after school to head straight home.

Rocky noticed that Adam had managed to avoid them all day, and tried to follow Adam after school but he was thwarted when Adam teleported off straight after the last bell. Rocky went to find his team mates to share his concern while Adam prepared to walk into the lion's den. He teleported to Billy's front door and rang the bell, partially terrified he'd made a huge mistake and hopeful that his offering would turn Billy back to their side. He waited until the door opened and Billy stood there with a cold smile.

"Well, what brings you here Adam? Don't tell me they actually let you come here alone?" Billy leaned against the doorframe and looked at Adam with a bit of suspicion but mostly his curiosity was piqued. "Well, what is it Adam? You know that if your precious Tommy found out you were here he'd have your hide tacked to the wall for disobeying him."

"I came to talk to you Billy. I came to see if I could offer you a trade off for him." Adam looked his former friend right in the eye so there could be no mistake of who he spoke of. "May I come in or will you just add me to the collection?"

Billy opened the door and let Adam in, he even offered him something to drink before he beckoned him to his room. Once they were in Billy's room, he shut the door but didn't lock it. "In case my father comes home while we're discussing things. Now, what is it you think you can offer me that would make me accept you in lieu of Jason?"

"Well, I'd be a willing captive Billy; I know you want revenge on us for how we treated you. Jason… he isn't even an active ranger anymore. Besides, if I hadn't given you that dagger you wouldn't have turned on us, I hoped that's the case anyway." Adam sat and looked down at the floor while Billy apparently mulled over what he said.

"While the appeal of having you willingly submit to me is tempting, Adam you've done nothing that would warrant what I plan to do to my good friend Jason. Would you honestly submit to what I have in mind for him? Do you think I'd lay a hand on you as I would him for his inaction? You gave me that dagger Adam; I wouldn't harm you as I promised. Unless you meant that you'd submit to me in other ways." Billy leered at his friend, and walked over to the window and peered out, mostly to see if any of the rangers were lurking about but also to think over what Adam had suggested.

Adam sat stock still; he hadn't meant to insinuate anything like that but what if that's what it took to make Billy release Jason? He hated that he was about to throw himself at the mercy of his friends darkened heart but if it saved Jason's life and made up for his mistake, it would be worth it. He went to Billy and dropped to his knees behind him.

"Billy, I… I don't know what you think I meant but I'd do whatever you asked to convince you to free Jason. I know you hate him for whatever he did or didn't do before but please, allow me to take his place. After all, if you had an active ranger captive that would make it a bit easier to take your revenge right?" Adam swallowed and prayed silently that Billy would either take this offer or let him leave at least.

Billy walked around Adam's kneeling form a few times, mostly to affect how his friend felt about being at his mercy but mostly to think this new twist in his plans over. He went to his bed and sat on it cross legged, and stared at Adam, and let the darkness roam freely in his mind. He finally smiled and bade Adam to stand up. "You know that if Tommy heard about what you planned he'd try to confine you or even take away your powers so he could keep you safe. Or he'd think you were crazy for tossing yourself on my mercy."

Billy cocked his head and stared at Adam with no malice or ill intent. For a moment Adam believed his old friend had resurfaced, but that idea was squashed when Billy grabbed his arm and teleported them to the cellar where he had put Jason. He spun Adam around to face him and grabbed his collar so they were inches apart. Adam flinched at the rough handling, but met his friends gaze with no fear until he saw how dark Billy's eyes had gone from anger.

Billy's voice was a low growl as he asked his friend once more to be sure of what he wanted out of this trade. "Adam, do you honestly want this trade? Do you think I will keep you like some prized pet, unharmed until the darkness is gone from me?"

Adam swallowed and looked at Billy squarely. "It's my fault you've turned evil Billy, let me make penance for that in the way I want. I can't take you in a fair fight, and I can't let Jason die because of my stupidity!" He stood back and waited to be shocked with the black lightening that Billy had gotten Rocky with or laughed at and teleported out to his house. Instead Billy looked at him oddly, and then flipped on the lights. Billy pointed to the cage that Jason was in, and snapped his fingers to let the chains drop from his captor except the collar.

"You wanted this Adam, last chance to give in or get out. I won't do to you what I did to Jason, but I'm sure I can think of other ways to give you the penance you so desire. This is your last chance to tell me the real reason why you'd give yourself to me in his place; last chance to walk out of here and remain free." Billy stood and waited for Adam to speak or try and bolt. Instead Adam merely took his Zeonizer off and tossed it to Jason through the bars of the cage. As it clattered to a halt near Jason, Billy looked into Adam's eyes for some sense of deception or a lie. Instead he saw naked fear, and oddly enough trust that Billy wouldn't harm him too badly.

"I've made my choice, let him go please Billy." Adam pleaded and started to sink to his knees again; instead Billy stopped him and pointed to a chair. "Sit there and don't say a word or move." Billy sent Jason back to the command center along with Adam's Zeonizer. He sighed and looked at his friend, confused as to what to do with this new predicament. The darkness that had consumed his mind had gone into overdrive, thinking up all kinds of lecherous things to do to Adam. For a moment, Adam feared that Billy was going to toss him into the cage that he'd just freed Jason from, but instead Billy just hauled him out of the chair and teleported them back to his room.

"What to do with you Adam Park, what shall I do with you?" Billy muttered as he paced his room in a circle. "So, you've given up your powers presumably to Jason, and you've given yourself over to me; what shall I do with you first Mr. Park?" Billy asked it seemed more like he spoke to himself than expected an answer out of Adam. Adam cleared his throat to get Billy's attention. "I said I'd do anything Billy. I leave that up to your interpretation. You're the genius here, what is it that you want from me? You said you wouldn't beat me like you did to Jason, so what is there for you to do to me?"

"Don't be a smart ass Adam. You perplex me, I did not expect the gift of your surrender and it does throw a kink in my plans. I suppose now you expect me to not do anything to the remaining Rangers since I have you?" Billy arched an eyebrow and stared at his new captive.

"That would be ideal, but I know that you will do what you want to Tommy. I… I'd hoped you'd see that I've sacrificed myself to you so the others can be left alone. I know it's a lot to ask but I'd hoped you'd see reason or at least enjoy having me captive." As soon as Adam said that, he blushed furiously… as he didn't want to give Billy any ideas regarding how much he'd get to enjoy having Adam as his captive.

"Shouldn't give a genius ideas like that Adam, you never know what I could decide to do with them." Billy looked at his clock, and then at Adam. "Adam, I'm going to do something I will likely regret. You are going to call your parents, ask them if it's ok to stay here over the weekend. If they say yes, then you will be free to go home and return here at 10 am sharp tomorrow morning. If they say no, then you'll have to be creative and convince them to let you go. If you're not here I'll teleport you out no matter where you may be at 10 am tomorrow; and if it means they blow my cover as the Dark Ranger, so be it… your life will be in my hands and they will be to blame should anything befall your pretty little head."

Billy moved so Adam could use the phone in his room. "Hi mom, sorry I'm a bit late… I'm over at Billy's catching up with him well actually trying to make up for a fight we had over something stupid. He's offered to help me with a project for school, and with his access to the university labs I should be able to get some research done I just can't do at the city library. Would it be ok if I hung out over here this weekend? Mr. Cranston won't mind, and Billy and I will be spending a good part of the weekend at the university." Adam waited for his mother to say no as she was wont to do when he didn't ask well in advance… but she knew how distraught Adam had been over the fight with his friend. "I can? Great, thanks Mom, yes I'll be home soon. Sorry again for being late, love you too."

Adam hung up and breathed a sigh of relief. "There, she said ok; but she wants you to pick me up at the house." Billy shrugged and looked at Adam. "You lie pretty well for a ranger. Give me your right arm." Billy affixed a slim version of their communicators to Adam's wrist, it looked like a nice men's watch but could be used to teleport him at a second's notice. "That's my insurance against Tommy trying to hide you somewhere. I know they'll be looking for you as soon as you pop back up on the grid so explain our deal. That's your part of this; explain that this was your fool idea. Keep in mind, that their actions will dictate just how healthy you remain while in my company, are we clear on that Adam?"

"Crystal clear Billy thanks for releasing Jason." Adam touched the communicator and looked up at his friend for the first time really since this whole mess had started. "Are you going to hurt me? Not like you did to Jason, but there are worse ways to wound a friend you know."

"I know, and whether or not you get hurt depends on how well you can lie to them and keep them out of this arrangement you've conned me into. Now go before your mother changes her mind and I have to abscond with you in the morning. Actually, I'll drive you home… hopefully I can have some fun with Tommy should he be there waiting for you."

Billy went downstairs to find his father had started dinner. "Hi dad, I was just going to run Adam home and then come back." His father just nodded, he wasn't sure what to say to Adam that wouldn't give away that he knew their secret. "Hi Adam, give your folks my regards."

"Of course Mr. Cranston, see you soon." Adam followed Billy to his car and didn't say much until he was dropped off. "See you tomorrow Billy, and thanks."

"Don't thank me yet Adam, wait until tomorrow and see if you still want to thank me so profusely. Wear black, it suits you." With that Billy waited until Adam was in the door and pulled off, determined to make use of this change in development, he just wasn't sure how it would work out to his benefit.


End file.
